Undead Jason Voorhees (Terrordrome)
Undead Jason Voorhees is a character in the game Terrordrome: Rise of the Boogeymen. Biography Jason Voorhees is the main villain of Friday the 13th Part II and all of its subsequent sequels and remakes. Either as a figment of imagination or in the flesh, Jason appears in every novel, comic, and film. He stalks and kills the inhabitants of Camp Crystal Lake, feeling a burning need to avenge the death of his beloved mother, Pamela and the abuse they received, which was largely due to Jason's deformity. Gameplay Undead Jason is essentially the same as Classic Jason, though instead of an axe, he has a machete. Jasons machete is one longest ranged weapon in game, and can ideally be used to keep enemies at a distance. Move List Basic Attacks * Punch - P * Kick - K * Weak Weapon - WW * Strong Weapon - SW * Dodge - P+K * Taunt - T Special Moves * Big Slash - ↓, ↘, SW * Big Swing - ↓, ↘, WW * Throw Knife - →, WW * Life Recharge - ↓, ↙, K (When life is low) Helper * Bow - ←, WW Grab Attacks * Grab - →, P * Grab and Stab - WW (Press WW up to 3 times for maximum damage) * Grab and Slam - P Combo * Combo String - SW, SW, WW Taunt * Punches and kicks become more powerful and Grab and Slam becomes Grab and Throw. Unleashed Moves * Unleashed 1: Super Charge - →, ↓, →, SW * Unleashed 2: Pamela's Anger - ←, ↓, ←, SW Slasher * Slasher - →, ↓, →, Taunt (Full Meter. Low Enemy's Health. Winning Round) Story Opening Jason did not understand, his mother's voice had changed. He was anxious and felt different. She said "We have things to do Jason, a man to kill." "Something he stole from us that we must get back" As always he obeyed. Ending The Necronomicon landed on the floor during the fight. "The book Jason! Give me the book!" shouted Jason's mother. Unable to keep their joy, the Deadites revealed shortly their true form. Jason had been fooled, and he hated that. He threw the book away. As Jason started slashing his "mom" and tons of Deadites... ...Ash took back the book and ran away from this killing machine. After killing them all, Jason realized the horrible truth. It really was his mother's body. He had to take it back home. Back at Camp Crystal Lake, Jason kept an eye on his mother. You can never know when demons plan to use your dear mother. Story Mode Opponents Fought In Order * Freddy Krueger * Matt Cordell * Pumpkinhead * Candyman * Ghostface * Chucky * Michael Myers * Herbert West * Leatherface * Tall Man * Zombies * Classic Jason Voorhees * Pinhead * Ash Relationships with Other Characters * Ash - In Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday, there’s a scene in which the main character is exploring the Voorhees house, he comes across the leathery Necronomicon from the Evil Dead franchise, the ancient book bound in human skin. * Freddy Krueger - In Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday, at the end of the movie, Freddy's glove pulls Jason's mask down to hell. They also have a crossover movie called Freddy vs Jason. * Leatherface - Jason had a crossover comic with Leatherface called Jason vs Leatherface and appeared in Mortal Kombat X together. Trivia * Undead Jason was introduced in version 2.7. * He's the only character who has dark red blood. * His special move "Throw Knife" and "Strong Weapon" attack both originate from Friday the 13th Part III. * Undead Jason's Unleash is a reference to Cable's (from Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes) Hyper "Time Flip" * Undead Jason, Freddy Krueger, and Herbert West are the only three characters who can restore their health. * Undead Jason's in game sprite seems to resemble mostly to how Jason looked in Freddy Vs Jason, expect the axe mark in the Mask which isn't in the Freddy vs Jason Mask. The mask however looks a little bit like the Mask in Jason Takes Manhattan. * Undead Jason's Slasher could be a reference to how he killed Julius in Jason Takes Manhattan. * His Special move "Life Recharge" is a reference to how he was resurrected in Friday the 13th Part 6 Jason Lives. * His Helper "Bow" is a reference to how he killed Nolan in the 2009 reboot of Friday the 13th. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Undead characters Category:Voorhees Family Category:Fanon